Modern vehicles contain a number of configuration elements including components such as engine controllers, transmission controllers, brake controllers, HVAC components, steering controllers, components for lights, door locks, and wipers, and components relating to audio, video and telecommunications. Appropriate configuration of these configuration elements within a vehicle is very important. The configuration elements of the vehicle must be compatible with the vehicle and with each other to ensure safe and effective operation of that vehicle.
During production, the vehicle is within the direct control of the manufacturer, who can thus ensure an appropriate initial configuration by predesignating the configuration elements for use with each vehicle. However, after the vehicle is manufactured and sold, the manufacturer cannot know what specific configuration elements might be introduced into the configuration, how and by whom, as the vehicle manufacturer can no longer directly control the configuration. Similarly, a component manufacturer of a component not predesignated for use with a vehicle or other configuration element cannot know in advance what specific vehicles or specific configuration elements the component will be configured with, and how and by whom it will be so configured.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective means of controlling vehicle configuration and configuration elements beyond manufacture and throughout the life of the vehicle.